<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>观星者 by AndersonChang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529063">观星者</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersonChang/pseuds/AndersonChang'>AndersonChang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersonChang/pseuds/AndersonChang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>情人节短篇贺文</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>观星者</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>情人节短篇贺文</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在我和你父亲的第四次约会上，他把你也一起带上了，那时候你才一岁零八个月大。你躺在你父亲的怀里酣睡，看起来是那么娇小。起初我心里半是疑惑半是愤怒：疑惑之处在于你的身份，以及你和乔丹的关系；愤怒在于你父亲居然带了一个拖油瓶到了我们的约会中来。那段时间我们俩都忙于工作，好容易才挤出一次约会的时间。我并没有当场发作，也许是因为你轻柔的呼吸声熄灭了我心中的怒火。</p><p>你父亲一个劲儿地道歉。他解释道，你的亲生父母临时将你托付给了他，他们有一项紧急的、相当重要的任务需要执行。</p><p>“什么任务？”我问道。</p><p>“一项机密任务。”你的父亲回答道。</p><p>“很抱歉，我本来不想爽约，而且我觉得这件事我得当着你的面告诉你。”他接着说道。</p><p>我和他的第四次约会就这样草草收场，我的心中只剩下了疑惑：到底是怎样的机密任务要求一对父母抛下他们才一岁零八个月的孩子。我后来多次提起这个问题，但是你父亲的回答总是一成不变——我不知道。然后差不多在第四次约会的两年半以后，太空总署通过电视和广播公布了奥德赛计划1.0的失败，以及参与该计划的宇航员全部丧生的消息。那批宇航员里就包含了你的父母亚历山大-阿诺德夫妇。据说是飞船闯入了距离地球约0.83光年的未探明的小行星群，因撞击生命支持系统失效。</p><p>你的亲生父母在星际航行中死去。不过稍微值得欣慰的是，由于人体休眠技术，他们走得毫无痛苦，走得十分安详。而且他们依然在以0.5倍的光速朝着远离地球的方向驶去，朝着宇宙深处行进。</p><p>你的父亲说，这种死法有着别样的、悲剧式的浪漫。说出这句话的时候，他正在中国西藏的阿里地区进行天文观测工作。从英国到他所在的天文台，需要转两趟航班，然后驱车前往，差不多得花五天左右的时间。我只去过那个地方两次，第一次是陪着你的父亲过去，第二次是陪着他回英国。不过这五天的行程在光速面前仍然不值得一提。你的父亲又说这里面有着某种别样的、喜剧式的浪漫，因为我们俩之间仅仅相差28毫秒的距离。</p><p>我那时候还无法理解你的父亲口中的这两种浪漫。我生活在利物浦，你的父亲在中国的某个无人的戈壁；我受你的父亲之托照顾你，而他正仰望着星河，他说他在寻找那些先行者的足迹。在这之前我从未想过我会有自己的孩子，我第一次遇见你时甚至是那么讨厌你，而现在我将你视如己出，将你的父亲视作我的丈夫，虽然我们俩没有结婚，而且大概永远不会了。我和你父亲之间的爱情早已超越 了那28毫秒的时间和空间，我们之间的爱情不需要一纸公文来证明。因为我们抬头望见的是同一片璀璨的星空啊。</p><p>当你的父亲告诉我，他会参加第二次奥德赛计划时，我丝毫不觉得惊讶，仿佛这件事我早就知道了。他将和其他71名宇航员乘坐一艘0.5倍光速的飞船飞向4.1光年外的一颗宜居行星。他们是第二批先行者。</p><p>在你的父亲出发前的一年时间里，每个周末，我和他会去一间位于苏格兰荒野的乡间小屋，我们会躺在柔软的草甸上观星，他会告诉我多少多少年以后，他的飞船会在哪几颗星星之间。</p><p>你的父亲出发那天，我的内心毫无波澜，甚至比他出发前往中国西藏时的心情要平静得多。我望着火箭升空，知道他将会和我离的越来越远，直到时间距离和空间距离都停留在4.1光年。</p><p>我看到的是他4年前的样子，听到的是他4年前的声音，感受到的是他4年前的爱。每次去信，你的父亲都会告诉我他4年后所在的位置。尽管我无法用肉眼观测，但是它却如同茫茫宇宙中的一枚信标，释放着微弱的信号，召唤着我。</p><p>我仰望星空，终于我理解了你父亲曾说过的那两种浪漫。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>